


Shake it off

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance?, Silly, Soulmates, based on a post on tumblr, everyone is human, mainly destiel with side sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a song stuck in Dean's head and he has no clue how that happened. Heck, he doesn't even know who the singer is supposed to be! But he can't stop humming it at random times and he's getting seriously concerned.</p>
<p>Sam is no help, since he finds the whole ordeal entirely too amusing.</p>
<p>Based on a post on tumblr about soulmates and singing (entire explanation inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it off

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of how this shot came to life: I really wanted to write a one-shot based on “Shake it off” because I LOVE that song (it’s so catchy! And happy!) and then I came across this post on Tumblr about how in musicals a couple will start singing the same song no matter how far apart they are and how if that happened in real life and one day you start randomly singing because your soulmate is singing too (post by the-vashta-nerada) and then someone else added what if a song gets stuck in your head because your soulmate is singing it somewhere (added by kauthecat) and so, this was born.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language (which is why the whole note might be a little difficult to understand), so feel free to point out any mistakes you find.
> 
> Enjoy?

Sam is snickering quietly while Dean goes through the motions of making breakfast. It’s a lovely Saturday morning and he’s in the mood for pancakes, so that’s what he preparing, regardless of knowing his brother will complain about his unhealthy choice of food.

He’s adding some strawberries though so really, Sam shouldn’t complain much.

“What’s so funny?” he asks after a while. His brother grins at him, obviously amused.

“Dude, you’re humming.”

Dean frowns. He wasn’t aware he was humming, but that’s hardly something worth his brother snickering. He arches an eyebrow. “So what?”

Sam laughs out loud this time. “You’re humming ‘Shake it off’.”

Dean stares, unamused. The song doesn’t sound familiar, how could he be humming it? And anyway, what’s so funny about it?

“It’s- oh god, it’s- oh, I never thought-” Sam keeps interrupting himself with fits of laughter, all the while the older Winchester frowns. “I’d never take you for a Taylor Swift fan.” He finally explains, if that can be called an explanation, because Dean still doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“You’re still humming.” His brother informs him after a while, once his laughter subdues enough. Dean frowns and realizes that yes, he’s still humming an unfamiliar tune.

“What the-?” he whispers, now utterly worried. It makes no sense whatsoever, he doesn’t know the song! Heck, he doesn’t even know who this Taylor Swift is! Judging by his brother’s laughter it must be one of these pop singers teenage girls all over the world like.

Oh god, what’s happening to him?!

“Sam, this is serious!” he exclaims, exasperated. “I don’t know what’s happening!”

That seems to get Sam’s attention. He stares at his brother, suddenly thoughtful. “Oh.” He whispers finally, his face a mixture of surprise, gladness, fondness and wonderment.

“What?” Dean demands, getting more desperate with each passing second. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t freak, ok?” Sam says. “I think- You finally made a connection.”

Dean stops his nervous pacing around the kitchen and stares at Sam. “What?! That’s bullshit!”

It’s said that sometimes, when a person sings a song that they strongly love, their soulmate will hear them. That’s called making a connection for the first time. Afterwards, whenever the person sings the same song, his soulmate will hear them. The whole notion is ridiculous, in Dean’s opinion, but he knows a few people who swear they’ve made a connection.

Including his brother and his current boyfriend.

“That’s ridiculous.” He repeats, with less conviction. “I- I don’t- I don’t believe in soulmates!”

Sam shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. That’s the only explanation that occurs me.”

“It’s ridiculous! Maybe I just heard it somewhere and  it stuck in my head without me noticing!”

Sam rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply. Dean barely notices; he’s too busy freaking out by the notion that his soulmate is somewhere out there, singing a song that-

Nope. This is not happening. Soulmates don’t exist. This is something else.

There has to be another explanation.

A logical explanation.

He just can’t think of one right now.

* * *

 

A week passes and Dean continues humming at random times. His friends make fun of him, teasing him about his new found music tastes. Sam smiles smugly whenever someone poses the theory of soulmates and Dean still refuses to believe that’s the reason he’s stuck with the song in his head.

After 3 months of hearing the song at random (and often unappropriated) times, Dean is going insane. “Make it stop Sammy! I don’t care how, just make it stop!”

“Don’t call me that.” His brother replies evenly, without looking up from his homework. “There’s no way to make it stop. Unless your soulmate stops singing it, there’s no stopping it.”

Dean groans. “I need to find her.” He says, collapsing on the sofa next to Sam. “I need to find her and start educating her in real music.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Why are you so sure it’s a girl?”

Dean scoffs. “Please, like men listen to that.”

Sam shrugs. “You never know.”

“Well, if it’s a man- he desperately needs to be educated in real music.”

Sam just rolls his eyes once more.

* * *

 

A week later, they’re watching a movie with Sam’s boyfriend when Dean starts humming. Gabriel and Sam exchange amused glances while Dean just frowns.

“Better stop fighting it and start looking, Dean-o.” Gabriel says cheerfully, while Sam hides his smile behind the bowl of popcorn. “I couldn’t get the stupid song out of my head until I found your brother and begged him to stop singing.”

Dean scowls at them. Sam has never told him which song was the one that Gabriel got stuck in his head (he suspects it’s something really embarrassing) but he remembers when Gabriel finally figured Sam was his soulmate. It was odd at first, because although they had been neighbors since he and Sam moved to California for college 8 years ago, they hadn’t really interacted with each other before. Also, Gabriel is 8 years older that Sam and that had made Dean freak out and threaten the older male more than once.

“She’s probably still underage.” Dean mutters darkly, making Sam laugh.

“I’m sure there are older people who like Taylor Swift.” Sam tells him, still laughing merrily. “Right, Gabe?” But Gabriel isn’t paying attention to him; instead is staring at Dean curiously, thinking about something. “Gabe?”

“Cassie likes Taylor Swift.” He announces very seriously. “In fact, he’s been listening to ‘shake it off’ nonstop for a few months.”

Dean stares, his jaw hitting the floor. Sam stares too, just as surprised. “Cassie? As Castiel, your brother?” Dean question, dreading the answer. It can’t be. Gabriel impossibly hot but also incredibly unpleasant brother, Castiel, is his soulmate?

“Must be a coincidence.” Dean whispers, more to himself than to his companions. “I mean, the guy doesn’t even like me! He’s always so- so-” he gestures vaguely, “rude.”

Gabriel scoffs. “He’s very awkward, I’ll give you that. And he likes to point out the obvious and has zero grasp of social interactions as well as no knowledge of pop culture... Which tends to make people feel uncomfortable and find him a little rude... But he’s really nice, I swear!”

Castiel, who stares a little too much and with too much intensity. Castiel, who makes Dean’s knees go weak and also irritates him with his cool indifference. Castiel who doesn’t respond to Dean’s attempts of filtration, who is most definitely not even slightly interested in Dean. That’s his soulmate?

What a joke.

“I told you Sammy, soulmates don’t exist.”

He leaves the room before either of his companions can say a word and locks himself into his room, all the while the catchy song ringing inside his head.

When did his life become this?

* * *

 

The next day Dean is sweeping the floor, swinging his hips to the rhythm of ‘shake it off’ (He might not like it, but it’s catchy and he can’t help it!) when Gabriel storms into the apartment. He’s about to demand how the hell did he get a key (and ask Sam why did he give his boyfriend a key without consulting him) but the shorter male grabs him by the arm and proceeds to drag him out of the apartment. For such a short man, he’s quite strong.

At first Dean is just confused and angry, so he doesn’t register the sound coming from the communal laundry room towards where Gabriel is dragging him. Also, after months of hearing the same song nonstop inside his head, he has become quite used to the tune and barely registers it anymore.

But then Gabriel pushes the door open and the music interrupts itself suddenly inside Dean’s head. Castiel stands inside the laundry room, sorting through a bunch of dirty clothes, looking both surprised and annoyed by his brother sudden appearance.

“What’s going on?” Castiel questions calmly and although the question is directed to his brother, his eyes stay fixed on Dean.

“You were singing.” Gabriel says, as if that explained anything. Castiel frowns.

“Yes, what-?”

“You were humming.” The shortest male declares, turning to Dean, who just manages to nod. Castiel’s stare somehow becomes even more intense. “There you have it. Soulmates. Now kiss and please, please, Cassie, stop singing.”

He turns around and leaves the room. Castiel and Dean stare at each other for a while, neither sure of what to say. “Umm… I- I’d better be going.” Dean whispers, half turning towards the door, but Castiel grabs him by the arm before he can move.

“You’ve been humming ‘shake it off’?” the blue eyed male asks, his voice a barely audible whisper. Dean blushes, but nods. “Oh. How embarrassing.”

Of all the things Dean expected Castiel saying, this isn’t certainly one of them. He frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but Castiel is no longer paying attention to him, instead is staring at the ceiling, looking mortified. “Of all the songs in the world…” he murmurs darkly.

There’s no explanation of the song that makes the first connection. There’s no logic to it and it’s a one-way thing (meaning just one soulmate will hear it and it’ll never work the other way around) And maybe it’s a little embarrassing that their song happens to be ‘shake it off’, considering Castiel’s age and his general demeanor certainly doesn’t suggest that’s his type of music but-

Surely there are far more important things they should be discussing now?

“You’re my soulmate.” Dean points out, tired of the tense silence. Castiel glances at him, before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

“It would seem so.”

“Look man, I know you don’t particularly like me-”

“What?”

Castiel’s attention snaps back at him and it’s a little disconcerting being the object of such attention. Dean gulps and this time it’s him the one gazing at the ceiling. “I mean, you’ve barely acknowledge my presence-”

“I find your appearance very pleasing Dean. I also enjoy listening to you speak. We don’t-”

“Wait, what? But- but- You never- You never talk to me! And whenever I try to flirt with you, you just- just-”

“It’s been pointed out to me that I don’t take social cues” Castiel says, his gaze fixed once more on the ceiling, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

For a while, they don’t speak anymore. Finally, Dean lets out a soft chuckle. “Okay then. Well, since we’re- you know- wanna grab something to eat?” he’s usual pretty smooth when asking people out. However, his natural charm doesn’t seem to work when he’s trying to talk to his freaking soulmate.

“I like burgers.” Castiel states simply and Dean smiles.

“Right. Now I know two things you like; burgers and Taylor Swift.”

Castiel blushes, but follows Dean outside the laundry room, the dirty clothes long forgotten. “We should probably get to know each other better.”

Dean nods, very serious. “Oh, trust me Cas, I plan to get to know you very well.” He lets his eyes travel down his companion’s body, which makes the other male blush furiously.

“And I also plan to educate you in REAL music. No more Taylor Swift for you.”

Castiel laughs. It all sounds very promising.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I’m not entirely sure about this… I kinda like it but it’s a bit… argh, I don’t know. 
> 
> Obviously, the author LOVES Taylor Swift. I do consider it counts as real music and I don’t know if it’s for teenagers or not…I’m 26 and I really like it so…
> 
> Anyway, thoughts anyone? Suggestions for another Taylor Swift’s song inspired one-shot? “The lucky one” and “Mine” are still missing, but I’ll get around writing them at some point.
> 
> Remember you can also find me in ylc1.tumblr.com


End file.
